


show me how much you care

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Making Love, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ And it's during that special time that he utters the words she once wanted to hear, so long ago. She can't quite help herself from getting so emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how much you care

It hurts when he eases in, stretching her in ways that are unfamiliar, the sting like a slight, constant pinch, but nothing akin to agonizing. Yet, it is still enough to have her grimace and to make her brows furrow slightly, and Sakura finds herself struggling not to show her discomfort.

She feels him pant against her neck, mouth laying a hot, open mouthed kiss on her throat, the one hand on her hip squeezing her flesh firmly, while the other remains bent at the side of her head, supporting his weight. He is quite obviously experiencing nothing but pure, simple pleasure at the moment.

Swallowing tightly, Sakura widens legs some, wincing a little as she shifts under him to try and accommodate him better. A blush spreads on her cheeks easily when he groans against her in response, tightening his grip on her. She feels her stomach pool hotly at the thought of being able to bring Sasuke such pleasure, a little noise of contentment leaving her lips as his teeth graze her sensitive skin.  
Then, he is pulling back to look at her, panting, the arm at the side of her head shifting closer as to enable him to brush his fingers against her rosy cheeks. His gaze is soft as he meets hers, almost as if he is in awe of her. 

"Are you… okay?" he asks, a bit hesitant but mostly mindful of the level of discomfort he is certain she must be feeling. 

It is a most charming sight to see him above her, cheeks flushed in obvious arousal, black, endless eyes hazed with strained pleasure, and features resonating with the purest, most genuine concern—a welcomed changed from the usually calm and collected man she is so used to seeing. 

Softly, she raises a hand to his cheek and smiles, green eyes happy and peaceful, but brimming with tears.

She doesn’t know why looking at him like this sends her flying through past memories. These were the words she’d wished to hear, once. It had been all she’d ever wanted, at the time—to hear him ask about her well-being. To know if she meant enough to him to care if she was hurt.

And hearing him utter those words now, in such an intimate moment, where ultimately he knows she will be okay, but regardless seeks to learn of any pain she might be experiencing, wanting to make her as comfortable as she could ever be… it just strikes something in her.

But Sasuke seems to take this the wrong way.

At the sight of her watery eyes, he startles, shoulders tensing for a moment before he starts recoiling, moving to pull himself away from her, teeth grinding together. He finds himself unable to as Sakura suddenly wraps her legs around him, keeping him buried inside of her.

"Sakura," he warns, gripping her waist tightly and rebelling against her grip. "I’m hurting you." He tries to ignore the way her walls flutter around his length as she tightens her legs, biting the inside of his cheek. "I don’t want you to be in pain, so let me—"

"Sasuke, I’m fine," she breathes, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face there. She smiles, running her hands through his hair comfortingly. "I’m fine. It just stings a little."

"You’re cryin—"

"I’m just so happy to hear you worry," she murmurs, pulling back so she can look at him with the gentlest, most loving gaze. Cutely, she kisses his nose. "It means a lot."

His eyes softens, then, and his mouth tugs at a corner, almost as if he wants to smile.

"Sakura," he whispers, leaning his forehead onto hers tenderly. "…tch, you’re still annoying."

She giggles and rises up to kiss him, then, finally letting go of him to allow him the freedom to move again. And when he does move, she deepens the kiss and runs her foot along his calf affectionately, brows pinching a bit at the dull soreness that remained. She gasps in surprise when Sasuke’s hand reaches up to squeeze her breast, thumb flicking at her nipple gently and sending shudders up her spine.

Her reaction pleases him greatly, making him hiss and press against her some more, his hips rocking into hers a little more steadily. His breath is shallow, and it is obvious that the pleasure is already starting to overwhelm him by the muffled grunts slipping from his lips, but still he endures, looking down at her with a mix of deep affection and strained determination.

He is trying so hard to please her. 

A soft, restrained cry passes her lips when his hand then drops down to her ass for better leverage, pulling her closer and creating a most heavenly feeling as his pelvis rubbed her small bundle of nerves. He tenses at the sound, making a sort of worried noise, his movements faltering.

"Is this okay? Are you—"

"Ah—yes," she gasps, widening her legs and almost shyly meeting his thrusts, as if to encourage him. New sensations bubble within her when he instinctively moves with her, making her shudder and writhe beneath his form, panting out soft moans and forgetting the dull ache that she hadn’t been able to ignore until now.

He groans feverishly in response, squeezing her ass and twitching inside of her—a sign of his impending release that was fast approaching. But still, he refuses to cave to his carnal desires, keeping the pace steady and gentle for her sake, burying his face into her neck and whispering soft words of affection and praise. 

(He wants their first time to be slow and sweet, void of any pain on her side. He wants her to feel the love he harbors for her, and the selflessness of it. He wants it to be all about her, even in his end.)

Softly, Sakura smiles, pulls him closer and whispers, “I’m fine, Sasuke. It feels great, keep going…”


End file.
